1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for making oven ready chemically leavened pre-baked frozen biscuits. The final baking of the frozen product, without a defrost step results in a product which is rated as comparable to fresh baked biscuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chemical leavening is normally employed in making biscuits.
I am unaware of any biscuit manufacturing process which results in a frozen biscuit product that can be placed directly into an oven from the freezer, and which, when then served hot, would provide the characteristics normally associated with freshly baked biscuits. Prior attempts that we are aware of either resulted in crusts that were crumbly, dry, crispy and with interiors which were gummy, or products which collapsed at some point during processing, and then didn't rise to an acceptable level upon final reheating for the consumer.
The present invention achieves an oven-ready, fully baked, chemically leavened, frozen biscuit that "passes for" a fresh baked biscuit when served hot out of the oven. Moreover, if a frozen biscuit had to be thawed out before final baking, it would not be acceptable for use in many restaurants and could be relatively inconvenient for home use, as well. An object of this invention is to provide a frozen biscuit that can be placed directly into a hot oven for heating for consumption.
Since fresh-baked biscuits enjoy almost universal acceptance, and since the product of this invention is so easily prepared by the consumer, with no fuss or mess, the process and product of this invention will satisfy an important need in restaurants, fast-food outlets, and in homes as well.